


Fascinating

by changgushedgehog



Series: Our Love is... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short & Sweet, Songfic, idk it's just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgushedgehog/pseuds/changgushedgehog
Summary: "Flowers bloom following the way of my fingertips,Every breath you take is entrancing,Don’t stop, come even closer to me."-Groove by EXO
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Our Love is... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978177
Kudos: 35





	Fascinating

Today was a big day. Hinata had been on the toilet at least three times already and when the time came to meet up with Kageyama at the restaurant, he was so jumpy that even the call of his name made him fly out of his seat. Kageyama wasn’t in a much better state, either, he was simply better at hiding it. At one point during the evening, it crossed the both of their minds that maybe deciding that they would sleep together for the first time tonight wasn’t their best idea. 

Still, they have been dating for long enough and tonight was as good as any other. They both longed for the experience but the anticipation kept them so on edge that it was impossible to focus on anything else. 

Arriving to Kageyama’s home marked the moment when their stress peaked and if it weren’t for Hinata basically vibrating with nervousness, Kageyama might have passed out on his own doorstep. Strangely enough, seeing Hinata so restless calmed him down. He let out a long sigh as he led the way to his bedroom and sat down on the bed. He held out a hand towards Hinata and attempted an empathetic smile. He hoped he succeeded. 

“Don’t be so  nervous, it’s just me.”

“Right…” Hinata didn’t seem any calmer but took Kageyama’s hand and joined him on the bed, nonetheless.

Kageyama stared at him, examining every little reaction his boyfriend let slip as if they were on the court, in the middle of a tight game. His thumb rubbed small patterns on the back of Hinata’s hand in soothing motions. “We don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready, it’s fine,” he said, having half a mind to just throw all of tonight’s plans out the window before his heart gave out.

However, Hinata shook his head furiously, “No, I’m ready, I’m just a little nervous.”

“Yeah… I’m nervous too…”  Kageyama pointedly looked away, a hint of pink  coloring his cheeks. It made  Hinata’s eyes widen.  Kageyama was hardly ever nervous and even when he was, he would deny it with all his might.  But now, here he was, admitting it while blushing.  Hinata’s heart softened. 

“So even you are nervous at times, huh?” he teased,  grinning widely when  Kageyama turned back to face him both embarrassed and angry. 

“Shut up, I-” Kageyama’s incoming rant was cut off by a pair of lips landing on his own and a chuckle tickling him when Hinata pulled away. 

“No need to be nervous, it’s just me.”

Kageyama looked so offended by his words being thrown back at him that he couldn’t utter a sound, only glared at the man laughing merrily in front of him. Finally, he sighed, “I really can’t win against you, can I?”

“Hehe, not a chance, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata giggled, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. “And now that you calmed down, kiss me.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, the images of  Hinata being a jittery mess  earlier today flashing through his mind before he leaned in to lock their lips together. 

Kissing was nice, a well-practiced routine they could never grow bored of, much like volleyball. Their lips moved in perfect sync, bringing immediate comfort to the room. The tip of a tongue poked at Hinata’s lips and it slipped inside his mouth without any restraint, joining his own in a passionate dance. Hinata’s fingers combed through Kageyama’s dark locks, pulling him even closer. Kageyama did the same with his hands on Hinata’s waist. Breathing was none of their priority and after a quick inhale, their lips met again, hating to be separated for even a second. 

They were both panting when they finally pulled away, face flushed, lips puffy and parted as they tried to catch their breath. Their gazes locked and a glint of mutual understanding flashed through tangerine and blueberry eyes. Hinata pulled his shirt over his head and Kageyama followed suit. They kissed again for the who knows what time, a new kind of fire igniting when skin touched skin. Kageyama slowly leaned down, pressing his body into Hinata’s until they were both lying on the bed. 

He pulled away and his breath got caught in his throat  as he stared at  Hinata’s figure under him.  His hair was even more of a mess than usually, his cheeks were flushed red and his eyes  glossy with an emotion  Kageyama didn’t often see. His bare chest heaved up and down as he panted and  Kageyama felt a rush go through his entire body in the form of a shiver. 

“Kageyama-” Hinata’s voice came out as a hurried question when he caught the dangerous glint in his lover’s eyes. He felt a lump blocking his remaining words in his throat as Kageyama’s lips pressed against his neck. His entire body went numb when Kageyama sucked on his sensitive skin, wondering how he could immediately find the right spot without even thinking about it. 

Kageyama continued kissing , sucking and biting all over  Hinata’s neck and shoulders, slowly making his way downwards.  His ears were full of all the little noises that slipped past  Hinata’s lips and his own rushing blood.  He knew he was way too immersed in his ministrations when he realized that he was not at all nervous anymore. All he could feel was an intense desire to take as much of the  man under him as he was allowed. 

Hinata was fascinating. This was one of the rare moments when Kageyama could freely adore and wonder about the ways Hinata expressed himself so freely, so unlike him. Kageyama’s fingertips brushed along his sides, slid down his chest and rushed up his stomach only to have Hinata flinch, lean into the touch and have goosebumps rise on his skin. Kageyama kissed down on pale skin, drawing gasps and sighs from Hinata's lips. He would leave purple love bites and relish in the sound of unrestrained moans and whines. Kageyama was bewitched by every single reaction Hinata granted him, getting greedier after every single one, never getting enough. 

It was an accident. As much as it was natural in such a heated moment, it seemed as if the two had already forgotten about what they were even doing. Kageyama rose up to kiss Hinata again when his thigh brushed against an already present erection. Hinata whined, the sound much louder and striking than what Kageyama managed to draw out of him so far. The both of them stared at each other, wide eyed. 

“Uh...”

“So...”

“Y-yeah...”

The awkward conversation out of the way, Kageyama helped Hinata out of his pants, underwear and socks, gulping at the sight of his now fully naked lover.

“Don’t stare, you take it off too,” Hinata muttered, irritation lacing his voice that served the purpose of masking his embarrassment.

“Curious much?” Kageyama teased, rising to his knees and deliberately taking his time pulling his pants down.

“No way!” Hinata blushed a shade darker, redder than a tomato and Kageyama snickered to himself. Suddenly, almost naturally, an idea came to him as if his instincts were telling him how to proceed from here.

“Give me your hand,” he said, reaching out to hold one of Hinata’s hand. He guided it to his crotch still covered by his underwear, letting his hardening member be touched. 

Hinata gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, his mouth opening with curiosity as he felt Kageyama up, stroking through the piece of clothing until he could hear Kageyama’s low moans. Hinata peeled off the underwear carefully, releasing the cock that was fully hardened and dripping with pre cum. He looked up at Kageyama with a question in his gaze. Kageyama nodded.

A tube of lubricant and a condom appeared from a nightstand’s drawer and soon, everything was prepared for the final act. Kageyama positioned himself between Hinata’s legs to replace his fingers with his cock. He pushed inside slowly, very slowly, and his brows furrowed with concentration, his mind more focused than setting up at a critical moment. He wasn’t worried, though, because just like at a critical moment in a game, Hinata was the one there with him now as well. The person who trusted him fully and the person he fully trusted.  _ Everything is going to be fine,  _ he told himself as he bottomed out.

“How does it feel?” he asked, trying not to think about how good it felt for him. His entire body was burning with the desire to move, to set a pace, to hurry and chase his pleasure.

“Alright,” Hinata breathed out, panting a bit.

“Does it hurt?”

“Mn,” he shook his head. “It’s okay.”

“Tell me if it hurts. Don’t try to bear it, understand?” Kageyama only dared to move when Hinata reassured him that he would let him know if it hurt too much. Kageyama’s worry wasn’t baseless, he had first-hand experience seeing how Hinata pushed himself even when he was burning with a fever. 

Taking a deep breath, Kageyama began to move in and out, his hips making slow and deliberate motions. Soft groans left his lips as he relished in the tight warmth wrapped completely around him, urging him to go faster and even deeper. His eyes were locked on Hinata’s face, observing his expressions, the way he opened and closed his mouth to make way for moans, complimenting Kageyama when he hit the right spot. Once again, he got lost in the ever-changing reactions of his boyfriend, shifting his body and his movements just to see what Hinata’s face would show him. A demand passed on by a whine, a moan, a tremble and Kageyama had already forgotten about his own pleasure, focusing entirely on the man under him.

He was only reminded of it when he felt as if something was about to burst inside him, wiping his mind blank. He’d just noticed the way he was rapidly snapping his hips against Hinata’s, seemingly in the same kind of state. It wasn’t surprising, their stamina and their mindset were both similar, it somehow made sense that their ways in the bedroom would also be the same.

“Tobio, Tobio!” Hinata shouted, anxiety evident in his tone.

Kageyama leaned down to kiss him as a way of comfort. “Shh don’t panic, it’s okay, it’ll be over soon.”

To be honest, Kageyama also had no idea what to expect but he did know that it would be okay and it would be over soon. As long as they were together, it would be okay so he wasn’t afraid of letting himself come undone.

Hinata did the same, quietly whimpering as Kageyama captured his lips again and again.

It was all over, naked bodies dropping down powerlessly on messy bedsheets. Limbs tangled, they struggled to catch their breath after coming down a high they experienced for the first time.

Hinata, ever the one with unlimited energy, was the first one to speak. “You did well,” he said, patting the head resting on his chest.

Kageyama snorted, “Of course I did.” But what he really thought was  _ that’s a relief. _ He didn’t hurt Hinata, he let Hinata feel pleasure, he did well.

And so, the two of them could lay there, savoring the moment of their first time together.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently, this is my first m/m smut i've ever written... better than i expected, not as good as intended :') this is the first part of a smut series about the haikyuu ships based on kpop songs that inspired me, i hope you'll look forward to it!
> 
> find me on tumblr @[kenmastwin](https://kenmastwin.tumblr.com)


End file.
